


Talk Dirty to Me

by ladydeathfaerie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Language, Natasha and Bobbi are looking for ways to pass the time at work, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, pretty much all smut with a tiny smattering of plot, secret meetings, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work sometimes gets very boring. Natasha and Bobbi have been looking for ways to alleviate that boredom.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I want to hear you moan for me," Natasha replied. Just those words alone made Bobbi shiver again. Natasha motioned to the pallet one more time. "Down. I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to beg for more when I'm done." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Promises," Bobbi purred. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> this is my offering for the Marvelous Marvel Ladies Exchange. i was given Dazzledfirestar as my author and this fic is based off her prompt:   
> _Things to do in SHIELD HQ without getting caught._
> 
> _Recon is boring._
> 
> hope you like this!
> 
> also. not mine. don't own. not making any money. don't sue. but comments are lovely!

It had all started as a joke. Nothing but a way to pass the time when work got tedious and boring for them. First had been juvenile things like little surprises left in each other's lockers. Strange and foreign samples left in petri dishes. Nothing harmful. Just jokes. That had moved on to more adventuresome things. And they'd involved other people. Like the time one of them had super glued Jasper's favorite coffee cup down to the surface of his desk. Or when they'd slipped itching powder into Hawkeye's field suit. And there had been the occasion where they'd used glitter glue on Cap's shield. 

Nothing harmful. Nothing meant to hurt anyone. Hell, they'd even managed to pull a prank or two on Fury. Which was, in and of itself, a fucking miracle. Because Fury. Saw. _Everything._ He hadn't said anything about the Bedazzled eye patch, but word had it he'd at least tried it one. Once. Mostly they'd been playing pranks to make the endless days of peace seem less endless and much more exciting. 

But it had become obvious, as the days and weeks had worn on, that the pranks weren't enough. It didn't matter that Sitwell and Woo had gotten in on the action. Nor did it matter that Hill had given pranks a go once or twice. Coulson had taken the prank played on him all in good nature and had begun plotting on ways to get back at Hill almost immediately. The pranks were always subtle, and always harmless.

And they only happened infrequently. 

But it hadn't been enough. So the two of them had started finding ways to add a rush to their little jokes. Like the time Morse had told a team of new recruits that Natasha had gotten her code name from eating the losers in her hand to hand combat training sessions. None of them had been willing to step out onto the mats with her until she'd showed them how to fight using Morse as her sparring partner. 

It was that sparring session that had given them a new line of tactics to pursue. Because they'd realized, after Tasha had taken Bobbi down to the mat for the fifteenth time, that there was a hint of sizzle between them. Afterward, after showering the sweat off and getting dressed, they'd headed off base to a hole in the wall pub for some dinner and a beer or two. They'd chatted and eaten and sipped at microbrews and generally gotten comfortable with one another. And Tasha had seen the gleam in Bobbi's eye that said the woman had been planning something. 

Instead of being worried over what a biochemist might be plotting, Tasha had taken it for a new kind of challenge. 

They'd stopped their pranking, had sat back and let the others keep the small jokes going, and had turned their attention, instead, to one another. Their first encounter had been in a supply closet and it hadn't involved more than a few stolen kisses and some caresses that had happened over their clothes. Still, it had ended with that gleam in Morse's eyes getting brighter and brighter. Natasha had discovered something amazing. She'd been so caught up in Morse's quiet capability and fierce determination that she'd realized this was the woman she'd happily spend her days with. If she was given to such fits of sentimentality. 

Their next encounter had been in the showers after a sparring session. There had been other agents around, which meant that they'd been limited to teasing and tempting. They'd watched each other covertly out of the corners of their eyes, followed the paths of soapy hands as they'd caressed and cleaned. And coveted. 

The third encounter had happened in the gym, late in the evening after most people had gone home for the night. There had been a skeleton crew, of course, because there always was. But the gym had been deserted and there had been no real worry that anyone would walk in on them. They'd explored each other's mouths with earnest hunger, hands sneaking up under shirts and down into work out pants. They'd spent a good half an hour learning each other's curves and the taste of one another's lips. And then they'd parted by some unspoken agreement, gone their separate ways and acted as if nothing had happened the next day. 

In the days and weeks that had followed, they'd found reasons to seek each other out. They'd tease and taunt and play. There had been the incident in the bathroom where Natasha had gone down on her knees while Bobbi had leaned up against the sink with thighs spread wide so that Natasha could bury her face in Bobbi's crotch. She'd applied every last skill she'd learned to bring Bobbi to orgasm, until the other woman had had to beg her to stop. Had had to push her away. And then she'd dragged Natasha to her so that she could kiss the flavor of herself off Tasha's lips. 

Their stolen moments were random and spaced out. Sometimes they'd go no more than a couple days before they'd seek out a place to meet. Sometimes it would be days. If Natasha was sent on a mission, they would make it a habit to meet as soon as she'd returned and debriefed. They'd find some place dark and quiet and they'd relearn their bodies with hands and mouths and tongues and teeth. 

One night, they'd used Bobbi's desk in the labs, shoving all of the papers off to make a mess on the floor. And then Bobbi had used her hands to bring Natasha over the edge time and time again. When they'd finished, she and Bobbi had picked up all of her papers and returned them to her desk in neat piles, as if nothing had happened. 

They prided themselves on their ability to remain professional in the face of their growing relationship. 

It had been months since they'd started hooking up and, as of yet, there had been no penetration with anything beyond fingers. Natasha felt it was time to scratch that one off the list. So it was that she waited in the near dark of an empty office with a bag filled with goodies. She'd sent a message to Bobbi asking her to meet her here. 

The door creaked open slowly, a pale head peering through the opening to see if she was in the right place. "Come in and shut the door," Natasha instructed softly. Bobbi did as she was told, stepping into the room just far enough to close the door. Then she found the light switch and flicked them on. Natasha smiled at her, pleased to see the easy on and off clothing the other woman had worn. Bobbi's eyes slid from Tasha's face to the bag at her feet, then climbed back up. 

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously. Natasha heard the lie in her voice, though. Bobbi knew exactly what was going on and there was a hint of excitement hidden under her words. Natasha had considered how to play this while waiting and she'd decided that a straight forward approach would be the best way to go. 

She closed the distance between herself and the other woman, her stride confident and gliding. Bobbi watched her come, watched the way her hips moved from side to side. Watched the way her breasts bounced under her uniform. Just moments before Natasha was in her face, Bobbi licked her lips in anticipation. And then Natasha was on her. 

One hand slid up behind Bobbi's head to drag their faces closer together. The other one went to the lock on the door and turned it. She wanted a couple seconds of warning before someone came bursting through the door, if that was to happen. Bobbi's hands climbed up her arms, worked their way around behind Natasha's head so she could bury her fingers in the silk of Tasha's fiery curls. Their mouths locked and sealed, tongues shifted and slid as they went straight for the deep, penetrating kiss. 

The layout of the office was fresh in Natasha's mind, memorized when she'd first arrived and refreshed when Bobbi had turned on the light. Map spread across the back of her brain, she walked them back toward the bag she'd brought with. Bobbi's steps as she followed were confident and steady. 

Tasha stopped when she felt the bag at her foot and began reaching for Bobbi's clothes. The lab coat went first, and Tasha had to push Bobbi's hands away in order to pull the garment off. It was tossed to the floor, instantly forgotten as Natasha's fingers found the lower hem of the sweater the other woman wore. Bobbi pulled back far enough that she could write the words onto Natasha's cheek with her lips. "We don't have time for full nudity. What if someone catches us?" 

"I want to touch all of you today," Natasha replied. There was enough authority in her voice to suggest to Bobbi that arguing would be a bad idea. The other woman argued anyway. 

"I can't be gone from the lab for very long, Tasha." 

"The more you fight me, the longer you'll be," Natasha said, hands tugging the sweater up over Bobbi's head. "Trust me. You don't want to miss what I have in store. Now be quiet. Or I'll gag you." 

She felt the woman shudder against her at the mere suggestion. The smile that spread across Natasha's face was predatory. But there were no more words to be had. Bobbi helped remove the sweater and the skirt she'd worn. When she was stripped down to nothing more than bra, panties, and stockings, Bobbi's hands went for the zipper on Natasha's uniform. Natasha pushed her hands away long enough to kneel and remove her boots. 

Hands stroked and petted as they removed the remainder of their clothes. There was a hurried kind of reverence to their touches. Natasha's agile finger teased Bobbi's nipples when the lace and satin bra came off. Her hands shaped and formed Bobbi's breasts, cupped and weighed them as her mouth closed in on them and sucked at them one after another with insistent lips. Bobbi moaned softly even as her hands worked Natasha's panties down over her hips. 

Then they switched, Bobbi's hands quick and sure as they unhooked Natasha's bra. Her mouth was hot and hungry as it sampled one nipple, then moved on to the other. Each kiss lit a tiny fire under Natasha's skin, driving her hands as they pulled Bobbi's panties down. She considered, for a moment, removing Bobbi's garter belt and stockings, then decided that she rather liked the feel of them under her hands and left them in place. She also had the sneaking suspicion that Bobbi had worn them in the event of an encounter such as this one. Natasha smiled and let her hands skim over the delicious curves of the other woman's ass. 

"I'm going to enjoy this so much," she whispered before pressing a quick kiss of promise to Bobbi's lips. 

Before Bobbi could say anything, Natasha knelt down and took hold of the bag. Then she crossed to where she knew the desk was and found the lamp on it. Light sprang to life with a flick of her wrist, turning the office a mellow gold. It was enough light to show the soft pallet she'd set up near the desk. The bag thumped heavily against the floor when Tasha dropped it. Bobbi's eyes went wide. Natasha grinned and let her gaze rake boldly over the other woman's body. 

The garter belt was pale blue, the stockings they held up just a few shades darker than Bobbi's skin. The carefully trimmed patch of blonde hair between her thighs was slightly darker than the hair on her head. Even from where she stood, Natasha could see that Bobbi was very turned on by this idea. When the other woman's gaze raked over her own body, Natasha stood proudly under her intense stare. "Fuck, you're beautiful," Bobbi breathed. 

Natasha smiled and motioned toward the pallet. "Come over here and lay down." 

Bobbi moved slowly, with all the sensual grace of a sleek panther. When she stood directly in front of Natasha, she leaned in to steal another kiss. At the same time, her hands stroked down Natasha's front. Fingers teased at her nipples a moment or two, then continued down until one hand could slip unchallenged between Natasha's legs. Bobbi pressed a pair of fingers into her, a smile blossoming on her face. It was something feral and hungry. "You're as eager for this as I am," she stated. 

"I want to hear you moan for me," Natasha replied. Just those words alone made Bobbi shiver again. Natasha motioned to the pallet one more time. "Down. I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to beg for more when I'm done." 

"Promises," Bobbi purred. She gave Tasha a wicked smile before lowering herself down onto the pallet. Natasha took a moment to trail her hands up Bobbi's legs. The stockings weren't real silk, but the texture was slick under her fingers. The perfect thing to use to tease someone. Tasha turned her attention to the bag and unzipped it. 

"You can go ahead and play with yourself while I get ready," she told the other woman absently, hand rooting around in the bag to find exactly the pieces she needed. Bobbi chuckled softly, but Tasha saw from the corner of her eyes the way Bobbi's hands moved with purpose. 

One stopped at her breast, fingers working at the nipple fiercely while the other continued further south and dipped between her thighs. A soft exhale came from Bobbi, a breath of pleasure as her fingers sank deep into her body. Natasha's hand closed around the leather straps of the harness and drew it out. Then she snuck a glance at Bobbi and watched as her hand worked, pace slow and steady. Her fingers slid deep and spread, then slowly withdrew. Her thumb rested on her clit and moved over it in slow circles. 

"If you keep watching me like that, I'll finish before you even join me." Bobbi's voice was husky with need and it filled the room. Natasha smiled at her briefly before diving once more into the bag. 

"You're under the mistaken impression that you're allowed to come without my permission." 

Bobbi shot a pout her way. "No fair. I could go now, you know. I'm so turned on and dripping wet. It wouldn't take much. Just a good stroke or two and I'd come without you." 

Natasha pinned her with a look. "Do it and I'll handcuff you to the desk. And I'll leave you here. Imagine explaining that to whoever found you. Agent Hill would give you a stern lecture. I'm not sure what Agents Coulson or Sitwell would do." She paused and let Bobbi think about that for a moment. "And what about Director Fury?" 

"You're such a bitch," Bobbi hissed, though there was no venom in her voice. Natasha only smiled. Her hand closed on the dildo attachment for her harness and she pulled it free. Bobbi's eyes widened when she saw it. So did her legs. "Oh, my. Is all that for me?" 

Natasha grinned then. "Maybe its all for me." Bobbi watched, wide eyed, as Tasha wrapped her lips around the head of the dong and sucked deep it into her mouth. After a few moments, she pulled it free with a faint popping sound, then trailed it down the front of her body. The silicone bumped against her nipple as it slid over her breast. By the time it passed her belly button, it was almost dry. But that didn't matter. She planned on fixing that right away. 

Lifting one leg, she set her foot on the edge of the desk so that Bobbi had an unobstructed view. The toy found its mark unerringly, the head pressing between her slick folds and into her body with ease. Tasha hissed out a sigh, letting her eyes drift closed at the feeling of her body stretching around it. Bobbi's breath came in soft gasps, the occasional moan slipping out every now and then as Tasha worked the cock in and out of her body with long, languid strokes. It was easy to hear in the near silence of the room just how turned on Tasha was. She let her head fall back on her shoulders as her hips started to snap forward with each thrust. 

"Jesus Christ, Natasha. You're killing me. I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me right now!" Bobbi panted out, desperation clinging to every word she spoke. 

"You're going to come for me," Natasha informed her, giving the toy one last push before slowly withdrawing it from her body. She opened her eyes to find Bobbi watching her every move with an intent stare. It took Natasha little time to work the dildo into the harness and lock it in place. She slipped into it and settled it into place, belted it on and climbed between Bobbi's splayed thighs. 

"I will come for you as much as you want," she whispered, hand reaching down between them to take hold of the toy. She guided it forward until the head was caught between her swollen folds. The look on her face begged Natasha to fuck her hard and fast. 

Tasha said nothing, simply took hold of Bobbi's hips and pulled her forward. The cock slid into her, drawing a faint hissing breath from her. Then Tasha was pulling Bobbi up into her lap, impaling her on her cock. Bobbi muttered something dirty in Russian. "Your accent needs work," Natasha chided as she pressed even deeper. 

"Well, then. That means you're slipping because I learned it from you," Bobbi shot back, then grunted when the cock came to a halt deep within her body. "Oh, holy shit. You're going to fuck me until I can't walk straight. Aren't you?" 

"You want me to," Natasha reminded her.

"So fucking bad," Bobbi returned. Tasha pulled back. Just a bit. 

"You have a dirty mouth. Maybe I should have shoved my cock down your throat instead of into your pussy," she whispered. Her hips thrust forward and once again impaled Bobbi completely. 

"I can think of other things to do with my mouth. Things you'll enjoy more," Bobbi countered. "Now shut up and fuck me." 

"Very well. As you wish." Natasha drew back almost completely before snapping her hips to thrust her cock forward. Bobbi cried out, biting most of the sound back so that no one would hear them. Tasha grinned and set her pace. 

There were rumors that she was pegging a few of the men at the agency. She'd heard people mention her name with Clint's and Coulson's. Someone had suggested she was banging Fury, that she topped him every single time they got together and that was why he was always so surly. She'd do it if any one of them gave her the impression that they wanted her to fuck them like that. She was an equal opportunity type of person. She liked men and women equally. But there was something about Bobbi that drew her in and held her attention like none of the men had ever managed to do. She didn't think it was such a bad thing to be attracted to the other woman. And, if the way Bobbi reacted to her was any indication, she didn't have any problems with sleeping with Natasha at all. 

There was something about Bobbi's form that called to her. It was in the strength in the woman's arms, the curve of muscle in her thighs. It was in the way Bobbi sparred with other agents in the gym, the way she went at them until they were on their knees on the mat, begging for the end. It was in the way she got so passionate about her work in the labs, the way she let scientific words just roll off her tongue as if everyone understood what she was saying. It was in the way sweat beaded up on her forehead and chest, in the way her breasts bounced when she was fucking herself on Natasha's hand. It was in every little thing that most people probably never even noticed about her. 

Bobbi Morse was an absolutely beautiful woman, both inside and out, and Natasha felt like she might be a little taken by the woman. Just a little. 

She thrust her hips, pulled them back, working the toy in and out of Bobbi's body. Bobbi's hips rocked up into hers, her hands shifting between her breasts and grabbing at the pallet beneath her. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she panted softly, grunted and groaned and whined. Tasha let her gaze slide to Bobbi's breasts, watched them bounce in time to her own thrusts. They were beautiful and they made her mouth water.

She loved watching the other woman's face, loved seeing the many different expressions moving across her face like water flowing along a river bed. Natasha gave the occasional sharp snap that saw her cock driving deep. Those were the times when Bobbi keened out a high pitched squeal and her hips bucked wildly. Tasha loved how responsive the other woman was. 

"More," Bobbi gasped, fingers finding her nipples so that she could twist them. Natasha obliged, hands pushing Bobbi's legs back until they were practically touching her chest. The position shifted her hips and gave Natasha clearer access. She took advantage of it and started thrusting fast and hard. 

"Yes. Just like that. Fuck me hard," Bobbi ordered, legs bent and caught between them. 

"How hard?" Natasha asked, pressing deep and pausing. Bobbi whined, her hands scrabbling at Natasha's wrists in an effort to convince her to move again. She could feel the other woman quivering under her, a mix of need and strain springing to life in her muscles. "Tell me how hard." 

"I don't want to walk straight." Bobbi's voice was a plea, hoarse and raw. The sound of it slid up and down Natasha's spine and forked pure pleasure into her belly. "Just fuck me and fuck me hard." 

"Such a dirty mouth for such a sweet girl," Natasha whispered and pulled back. Pulled out. Her hands were rough when they took hold of Bobbi and rolled her onto her belly. The woman didn't need to be told anything more. She went up on her knees and lifted her ass into the air. Kept her face on the pallet. Tasha smiled at her eagerness, reached out and slapped one hand down hard against the curves of the other woman's ass. Bobbi yelped softly and spread her thighs a little further. "I think I like you like this." 

Before Bobbi could reply, Natasha knelt behind her and shoved her cock back into Bobbi's body. The woman hissed out a sobbing breath, her hips jerking back into Natasha to drive the toy deep. This was how she liked seeing Bobbi. Unhinged and needy. Crying. Begging, Pleading. Hungry for whatever it was Natasha wanted to give her. She gave. She gave it fast and hard. 

The sound of their flesh slapping filled the air, rang in time with Bobbi's mewling cries for more. Natasha took pleasure in those sounds, felt it race along her nerves to pool hot and thick and heavy in her belly. Combined with the tiny rubber protrusions settled between her nether lips, she was moving closer and closer to her own orgasm. The rubber nubs shifted back and forth over her clit as she thrust and withdrew, thrust and withdrew. She wouldn't last long like this. She'd been eager for the encounter, had teased herself before Bobbi had even arrived. She wanted to come as much as the woman beneath her wanted to be fucked into the mattress.

The room was thick with their growing passions. Bobbi's voice was raw and hoarse from begging and moaning. Sweat glistened on her back. Natasha's hair was starting to dampen and stick to her scalp, her breath coming fast as pleasure built and built within. 

"Put your hand on your clit and make yourself come," Natasha commanded. Bobbi didn't hesitate. She put a hand between her thighs and started working at her clit. High noises escaped from her throat while her hips rocked back into Natasha's hips with more force. And then her orgasm hit, her body going still while muscles clenched down and held the cock buried deep within her. The tension on it pulled the little rubber fingers across Tasha's clit. 

The pleasure inside expanded and exploded. Natasha snapped her hips forward and shoved her cock deep into Bobbi as her own orgasm slammed through her. Liquid gold sped through her veins, stiffening her spine for a moment or two. Then it was gone and she found herself slumping slightly over Bobbi's back. The other woman was panting softly, body shaking and shivering from the force of her climax. 

They held that position for a short while, Natasha making the occasional thrust as she shifted from exhilaration to exhaustion. Slowly, tenderly, she pulled out of Bobbi. The second she was clear, the other woman twisted with acrobatic grace and tumbled Natasha down onto her back. Her fingers moved fast and undid the harness, tugged it down and tossed it aside. "My turn." 

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked, not particularly worried. 

"Putting my big, dirty mouth to good use." Bobbi offered her a grin, then spread Tasha's thighs. The first touch of her tongue against Natasha's pussy sent a jolt of surprise through her. The second touch sent a jolt of pleasure following along after the surprise. Natasha sighed and let her legs fall apart, silently giving Bobbi permission and access. The other woman pressed her tongue deep and licked. 

"Well. If this isn't a pleasant surprise." Natasha let a breath go, a soft sound in the silence of the room. Bobbi's tongue pulled back and then licked a path up over Tasha's clit. She pressed her tongue flat against the nub of flesh for a moment before moving on. And then she repeated it. Natasha had to fight the urge to squirm. "You've done this before because your tongue knows exactly what I like."

"I've imagined doing this to you," Bobbi said, lifting her head far enough to look Natasha in the eyes. 

"I didn't say you could stop." 

"Maybe I should put that toy on and fuck you silly," Bobbi suggested, looking askance at the harness lying only a few inches away. 

"Put your mouth back on my pussy and eat me properly. Or I'll fuck you in the ass next time," Natasha barked. 

"Tease," Bobbi replied, then lowered her head down between Natasha's thighs once again. Tasha sighed when she felt Bobbi's tongue press into her once again. It went as deep as it could, licked at her, slid out and traced around her clit. On occasion, she would bring a hand up and fuck Tasha with her fingers while her tongue lapped at her clit. 

Natasha closed her eyes, let her body fall into the rhythm of Bobbi's lips and tongue and fingers. The golden pleasure was growing in her belly again, drawing her inexorably back toward the edge. It felt so good to be with someone who knew how to please her without being told or shown. Natasha measured her breaths, working to keep them steady and even. She wasn't about to give away just how close she was. 

There was a soft shush of sound and then Bobbi's fingers were pulling back. Natasha made a grunt in protest, got a chuckle back. Before she could open her eyes to see what Bobbi was doing, she felt the blunt head of the toy nudge her lips apart. Then it sank into her, stretching her open as it went deeper and deeper. Her eyes flew open when the thing was fully buried within her to find Bobbi grinning down at her. "You taste so good. And I would love nothing more than to sit here with my face between your thighs all day long. But I have to get back to my lab soon or I'm going to be missed. So I'm going to fuck you with this toy and use my tongue on your clit until you come for me." 

Natasha gave her a look, then closed her eyes and waved a hand in a 'carry on' kind of gesture. Bobbi laughed and drew the dildo back. When it thrust back in, there was force behind it and Natasha couldn't help the gasp that came from her. 

Somehow, with one hand holding a dildo inside of her, Bobbi managed to lift Tasha's feet up so that they rested on the other woman's shoulders. She leaned in close, licked at Tasha's clit, then pulled the dildo back and pressed it in again. Tasha shivered at the feel and decided that this wouldn't be such a horrible way to end their assignation. 

The cock moved in and out with a steady rhythm, sometimes driving in until it could go no further. Sometimes, it came to a stop before it hit that spot. Bobbi's hand moved it with precision, as if she'd done this very thing before. Her lips sealed over Tasha's clit, sucked the bundle of flesh into her mouth and probed it with her tongue. The cock never stopped moving. The feel of it constantly shifting inside of her, paired with the way Bobbi's tongue flicked back and forth over her clit, pushed Natasha closer and closer to her orgasm.

It didn't take much. The barest flick of Bobbi's tongue over her clit. A shift in the angle of the dildo so that it rubbed harshly against the upper wall of Tasha's pussy. A change in the pressure. All of those combined were more than enough to see Natasha's orgasm break over her. It felt like her body snapped into thousands of pieces and the pleasure poured out of her in a low, throaty moan. Even before she fell back into herself, Bobbi was laying on top of her, their mouths mashed together while one of the other woman's thighs held the dildo in place. Pressed it in and shifted against it so that it moved ever so slightly. 

"Enough! Jesus, Bobbi. Enough!" Natasha finally barked, voice hoarse and raw. Bobbi pulled away from her in order to pull the toy free of her body. Instead of tossing it aside, she gave Natasha a dirty look and sucked the whole length into her mouth. When it came out, every last bit of it had been cleaned off. "You're lucky I like you. Or I'd have you tied down with your ass in the air so I could fuck you whenever I wanted." 

Bobbi chuckled and laid the dildo aside, then settled down on top of Tasha."You say the nicest things to me," she whispered before leaning in to press a dirty, messy kiss to Tasha's lips. "But, unfortunately, I do have to get back to the lab. Rain check?" 

Natasha stared at her, looking for any signs that she was joking. When she was sure that Bobbi meant it, Natasha rolled them and pinned her to the floor. "You can count on it." She lowered her head far enough that she could suck one of Bobbi's nipples into her mouth. When she bit down, the woman moaned loudly and shifted beneath her. Tasha slipped a thigh between her legs and pressed it up against her pussy hard. "Maybe I'll be nice and let you wear the strap on next time." 

"There's no maybe about it, Natasha," Bobbi replied, voice husky. "I'm going to fuck you right through the floor." 

"Such a dirty mouth for such a sweet girl," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Bobbi slid her tongue into Tasha's mouth and rubbed their tongues together. When she pulled back, Natasha was giving her a knowing look. "I'm looking forward to seeing what other dirty things will come out of it. The filthier, the better." 

They shared one last, lingering kiss before getting up to put their clothes back on. When they were once more clothed, Tasha pulled Bobbi into her arms, ran a hand up under her skirt and stroked her fingers over the damp crotch of Bobbi's panties. When she pulled it back, she lifted her hand to her face and licked her fingers clean. "Next time, Bobbi. Next time." 

Bobbi grinned and brushed her knuckles across Tasha's breasts, pressing against her nipples to perk them up. Then she was gone in a flash and Natasha was left to clean up her things. She mused over the encounter as she did so. There was nothing she liked more than a sweet girl with a dirty mouth. Bobbi was a keeper. 

"Oh, yes, Dirty Girl. I'm going to keep you."


End file.
